


kung nanaisin

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: isang koleksiyon ng ficlets under 2k words, unfinished fics/fic fragments.(the unfinished fics ay mga kuwento na baka balikan ko balang-araw kapag sinipag ulit ako. plot adoption is not allowed pls. mostly exo ships.)nasa chapter notes ang tags per chapter :)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. chanbaek soulmark au (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isang chanbaek soulmate/soulmark au based sa prompt na ito:
> 
> _"soulmates au where the first lie your soulmate tells you appears on your body and every time they lie to you after that, your soulmark tingles and acts like a lie-detector."_

"Kumain ka na ba?" 

Chanyeol was startled for a second, almost dropping his phone, and turned around to see Baekhyun smiling at him. Ayan na naman siya sa ngiting nakakabulag na yan. Kailan pa ba masasanay ang puso niya sa ngiting 'yon?

"Chanyeol?"

"Huh?" He blinked. Right, Baekhyun asked him something. "Sorry, ano 'yon?"

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes at inangat ang dala nitong paperbag. "Nagpabili kasi si Kyungsoo ng meryenda, dinamay na kita. So...kumain ka na ba?"

_ Puta, mamamatay na ako sa gutom,  _ ang gusto niyang isagot. Buong araw na silang nasa rehearsals for this awards show performance at kaunti na lang bibigay na ang katawan ni Chanyeol sa pagod at gutom. Eight hours ago pa ang huli niyang kain – isang malungkot na egg sandwich at mapaklang kape – at mamaya pa after ng rehearsals siya pwede kumain ulit. He's not looking forward for his post-rehearsal meal, either. Naka-strict diet siya ngayon dahil kailangan niyang i-maintain ang katawan niya para sa isang movie role that required him to show off his buff body. 

Buti pa ang singer na si Kyungsoo may mabait na PA na kagaya ni Baekhyun, pinagbibigyan ang kahit anong cravings na ma-tripan niya. Well, hindi naman kailangan ng balladeer na maghubad sa performances nito. 

"Yoohoo! Earth to Chanyeol Park?" 

Dumako ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa paperbag na hawak ni Baekhyun. Shit, pizza ba 'yon? Isang buwan na rin siyang hindi nakakakain ng paborito niya dahil sa lecheng diet na 'to. His mouth watered at the smell… 

Fuck, he can't. Lagot siya sa parusa ni Changmin if ever. Isang kagat is equivalent to two hours sa gym. Pagod na pagod na siyang mag-exercise. 

"Ah oo kumain na ako kanina," he lied, avoiding Baekhyun's concerned eyes. "Changmin bought me something."

From the corner of his eye he saw Baekhyun flinch. The smaller guy instantly hid his left arm behind his back, and the surprised look on his face made Chanyeol feel guilty.

Shit.

Nabalot sa awkward silence ang maliit na holding room. Ang tanga talaga niya. It's been what, five months since  _ that _ incident? Para saan pa ang pinangako niya kay Baekhyun na mag-iingat siya, na hindi na niya uulitin ang nangyari?

"S-sorry," Baekhyun said, pulling Chanyeol from his thoughts. Mas na-guilty si Chanyeol nang ngitian siya nito, as if hindi humilab ang marka sa pulso nito kanina.

"No, ako ang dapat magsorry. I should–" 

"It's fine," Baekhyun assured him. "Hindi naman gano'n kasakit. You must be  _ that _ hungry, though. Ang lakas eh."

He smiled, a little shy. "Sure ka?"

"Sanay na ako." Baekhyun shrugged as he unloaded the styrofoam containers on the table. Chanyeol's smile disappeared, and like always, napansin 'yon ni Baekhyun. "Huy, ano ka ba. Okay lang ako. Kumain ka na."

_ Hindi ka dapat masanay sa ganito,  _ gusto niyang isigaw hanggang sa matauhan si Baekhyun.  _ Unfair para sa 'yo na matali sa 'kin nang ganito. Kasalanan ko ito, Baekhyun. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. _

As always, he didn't say anything. Changmin has eyes and ears everywhere, delikado para sa kanilang dalawa. Hawak ng manager niya ang buhay nila ni Baekhyun, all because of that stupid fucking contract they had signed seven years ago. Kung alam lang niya ang sakit at paghihirap na kakaharapin ng soulmate niya noon, e 'di sana masaya silang dalawa ngayon. 

Sana hindi niya nasasaktan nang ganito si Baekhyun.

Tahimik niyang kinain ang hinandang pagkain ni Baekhyun—almost inhaling every bit in a flash. His soulmate fondly stared at hin as he ate, nagkukwento pa ng mga nangyari sa concert ni Kyungsoo last week. Chanyeol listened, alright. Baekhyun's lively voice never failed to soothe his tired soul and for once, gusto niyang malaman kung ganoon din ba ang nararamdaman sa kanya ng soulmate kapag magkasama sila. 

_ Malamang hindi. You caused him pain, Chanyeol. Kahit kailan hindi mo deserve si Baekhyun Byun. _

His inner demon was right. He would never ever forgive himself from lying to his soulmate years ago. Ang tanga-tanga lang niya. Masyado siyang nagpadala sa pangako ng maginhawang buhay at kasikatan. He should've known na hindi magtatagal ang kasiyahan na dulot nito.

Napadpad ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa left wrist ni Baekhyun, and there it was, that thick yellow band na hindi na natanggal sa pwesto for seven years.

He had only seen the soulmark once, a quick glimpse before Changmin took care of this  _ mess.  _ Tama nga sila, may mga bagay na hindi mawawala sa isip mo kahit isang beses mo lang makita.

In Chanyeol's case, he won't ever forget the three words on Baekhyun's wrist. Those cursed three words, the first lie he'd told his soulmate. 

**_It's not you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back story ng au na 'to:
> 
> \- nagkakilala ang chanbaek nang parehas silang maging contestant ng isang reality show (think: Pinoy Dream Academy eme). chanyeol was the crowd favorite, habang si baekhyun naman ang underdog contestant. naging close sila sa show kahit na halos magpatayan ang fans nila sa labas haha.
> 
> \- sa 'verse na 'to, malalaman mo kung soulmates kayo ng isang tao kapag parehas na kayong 18 years old. makakaramdam ka ng isang mainit at masakit na sensation sa iyong pulso at magkakaroon ng marka na kayong dalawa lang ang makakakita sa unang beses na lumabas ang soulmark. when baekhyun turned 18, excited na excited na si chanyeol na maging 18 na rin siya para malaman niya kung mararamdaman niya ang sensation na 'yon kay baekhyun.
> 
> \- tumapat ang grand finals night ng show sa mismong birthday ni chanyeol. kasabay ng pag-announce ng pangalan niya bilang big winner ang paghilab ng kanang kamay niya. from the corner of his eye, he saw baekhyun flinch, too. bago pa niya mapuntahan ang soulmate, hinarangan siya ng kanyang ever-controlling older brother/manager na si changmin. pinaalala ni changmin na mas importante ang trabaho kaysa sa soulmate, na ikakasira ng nagsisimula niyang karera kung malalaman ng lahat na "paired" na siya sa iba.
> 
> \- chanyeol had no other choice but to follow his brother's orders. ang tagal nga naman niyang pinangarap na maging isang sikat na singer, ipagpapalit ba niya ito sa isang soulmate na kaya niyang mabuhay na wala sa tabi niya? so ayun na nga, agad siyang tinanong ni baekhyun kung naramdaman ba rin ni chanyeol _'yon_ , kung sila nga ba talaga ang itinadhana para sa isa't isa.
> 
> \- of course, chanyeol had to lie. sinabi niya ang tatlong salita na hinding-hindi na maaalis sa balat ng kanyang soulmate: **it's not you**.
> 
> \- oo tangina angst kung angst ito kaya hindi ko maisulat hahaha sorry na hanggang dito na lang 'to...unless ;)
> 
> nasa twitter din ako minsan! @myeonofilm :)


	2. chanbaek - fubu au (M, english)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isa lamang itong random drabble na isinulat ko as a practice for writing ~smut~. which i obviously failed lmao. totally a PWP drabble, if you may.

Baekhyun is on the top of Chanyeol, looking into his eyes. "This has to be the last time."

"Are you sure, Baek?" Chanyeol smirks. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and nods.

"Has to be."

"Mmmm" Chanyeol says. He cups Baekhyun's face and pulls him close to him. He presses his lips against Baekhyun's and kisses him deeply.

"Um...uh..." Baekhyun tries to pull away from Chanyeol, but he holds him tightly.

Chanyeol's hands move down Baekhyun's back and then to his ass. He squeezes them hard. Baekhyun makes a sound of pleasure, before trying to get off him.

But Baekhyun doesn't try hard enough. Chanyeol turns him over and now he is on the top.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asks again, and leans in to nibble on Baekhyun's nipples.

"I...god...uhh..." Baekhyun closes his eyes. Chanyeol chuckles quietly, as he moves down.

"God..." Baekhyun cries out when he feels Chanyeol's mouth on his cock, licking and nibbling.

"Yeol...stop...has to be...god...uhh!" Baekhyun tries to stop Chanyeol, but the taller man ignores him and continues to lick some more before taking him into his mouth and starts to suck it slowly.

Baekhyun wriggles on the bed, and moans loudly.

Chanyeol smiles, and thinks to himself, 'That's what they say every time.'


	3. surene x neighbors au (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for a curiouscat anon:
> 
> **surene the noisy neighbor turned out to be my favorite podcast host**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: neighbors au, meet cute  
> rating: T

The first time Junmyeon heard a blood-curdling scream coming from his neighbor’s apartment, he thought someone had been murdered.

At bilang matinong mamamayan ng bansang ito, dali-dali siyang lumabas ng apartment niya at sinugod ang unit na pinanggalingan ng sigaw. It didn’t matter na magkaibang pares ng tsinelas ang nasuot niya o kahit naka-boxers lang siyang lumabas. Someone’s in danger. Someone needs his help.

He was sure na nanggaling ang sigaw mla sa unit na nasa tapat niya. Babae ang sigaw na ‘yon, kung tama ang pagkakarinig niya. Anim na unt lamang ang nasa floor na tinitirhan niya, at apat lang ang occupied. Napagigitnaan ng unit niya ang dalawang unoccupied apartments at sigurado siyang nasa trabaho ang mag-asawa na nasa Unit 201 at nagbabakasyon naman sa Palawang ang may-ari ng 203.

So that leaves Unit 202.

Junmyeon rushed to Unit 202’s door, knocking furiously. Chineck niya ang doorknob in case bukas ito o sinira man ng masamang loob.

Shit, naka-lock.

“Miss?” taranta niyang tawag na sinundan ng malalakas na katok. “Miss okay lang ba kayo? Miss! Open u—”

The door inched open a moment later mid-knock. May sumilip na isang babae mula sa likod nito. “Hi. Ano ‘yon?” malumanay na tanong ng babae sa kanya.

“Okay ka lang ba? May nangyari ba sa ‘yong masama?” sunud-sunod na tanong ni Junmyeon. The girl just stared back at him, confused. “Ang lakas kasi ng sigaw mo kanina—”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng babae at tuluyan na nitong binuksan ang pinto. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! Okay lang ako, prom—”

“Are you sure? I could call the security—”

Sensing Junmyeon’s confusion, binuksan ng babae ang ilaw sa loob ng apartment niya. Junmyeon finally roamed his eyes around her place, at na-realize niyang mag-isa lang ang babae sa apartment. Walang nakatumbang furniture, no sign of struggle...in fact, her unit looked so clean and organized.

Oh.

“Hala sorry! Okay lang ako. I was just watching  _ The Exorcist _ .” Tinuro ng babae ang pelikulang pinapanood niya sa malaking LCD TV sa sala. True enough,  _ The Exorcist _ nga ang palabas at naka-pause pa nga ito sa exorcism scene ni Regan sa kama.

Hindi alam ni Junmyeon ang dapat niyang maramdaman sa nangyari. Akala talaga niya may krimeng naganap sa apartment complex nila! Kung anu-anong morbid thoughts ang pumasok sa isip niya sa loob ng limang minuto. Nakaramdam tuloy siya ng kaunting hilo nang medyo kumalma ang katawan at puso niya. Sumandal siya sa pinto ng Unit 202 at napailing na lang.

Bwisit, siya ata ‘tong aatakihin sa puso.

“Hey, okay ka lang ba?” tanong ng babae. At least she looked apologetic, or else lalong sasama ang loob ni Junmyeon. “Sorry if I alarmed you ha. I wasn’t aware na napalakas pala ang sigaw ko. Gusto mo ba ng tubig?”

Junmyeon took a deep breath before waving her off. “Next time wag kang sisigaw ng gano’n ha? Akala ko pinasok ka na ng magnanakaw. At suggestion lang, miss. Turn on your lights pag nanonood ka ng horror movies. Nakababawas ng takot ‘yon.”

“O-okay, noted. I’m really sorry. I’ll tone it down.” Nagpahabol pa ng ilang sorry ang babae hanggang sa makabalik si Junmyeon sa apartment niya.

Huh. What a night.

**

If there’s a first time, malamang may second time.

‘Yun lang, hindi naging handa si Junmyeon sa third, fourth, at  _ fifth _ time.

Ang nakakatawa (na eventually ay naging nakakainis na) pa rito, may schedule ang nasabing pagsigaw ng babae. Every second and last Friday of the month, 8pm to 10pm niya naririnig ang nakakikilabot na sigaw ng kapitbahay niya. 

May option naman si Junmyeon na iwasan ang kapitbahay niya—after all, Friday night naman at pwedeng sumama siya sa mga gala ng barkada niya. Gustuhin man niya, mas appealing pa rin sa katawan niya ang umuwi sa bahay after a long work week kaysa umuwi nang lasing at simulan ang weekend na hungover. Madali naman paki-usapan ang kapitbahay niya, eh. Isang malakas na katok lang at magso-sorry na ito sa kanya at tatahimik na sa buong magdamag.

“Ba’t ka ba nanonood ng ganyan kung matatakutin ka?” hindi niya napigilang itanong noong pang-apat beses na nangyari ang katakut-takot na sigaw ng babae.  _ Nightmare on Elm Street _ , isa sa paborito niyang horror movies, ang pinapanood ng kapitbahay niya that night.

She only shrugged in reply, and that annoyed him more. “You should face your fears, ‘di ba?”

May point naman siya kaso aba teka, may problema na si Junmyeon kung nakakasagabal na sa kapayapan ng iba ang ginagawa mo, ‘di ba? Ah basta, nakakainis pa rin.

**

One Wednesday afternoon, inip na inip si Junmyeon habang nakapila siya sa terminal ng UV Express. Sa tagal ng paghihintay sa sasakyan pauwi, nakatapos siya ng dalawang episode ng anime sa Netflix. Mukhang matatagalan pa bago siya makasakay kaya naghanap siya ng bagong mapaglilibangan, this time, sa Spotify.

Out of habit, chineck niya ang top trending podcasts. He loves listening to horror podcasts, at ang current favorite niya ay ang  _ Gabi ng Lagim _ podcast na hosted ni Irene. Tungkol sa creepy Pinoy urban legends at horror stories ang nasabing podcast—nothing new, really. Pero na-enganyo si Junmyeon dito dahil well-researched ang bawat episode, maganda ang production, at masarap pakinggan ang boses ni Irene habang nagkukwento. Mag-iisang taon na rin siyang avid listener ng  _ Gabi ng Lagim _ pero dahil busy siya sa trabaho, may namiss na siyang episodes.

He was about to search for the said podcast nang may napansin siyang bagong podcast sa trending list.  _ The Scaredy Cats Horror Show _ ang title nito, hosted by Irene and Wendy. It took him awhile to remember kung saan niya narinig ang pangalan ni Wendy. Gaya ni Irene, isa rin siyang sikat na podcast host na nagfo-focus naman sa pagbabasa ng love stories.

So, basically, ang  _ The Scaredy Cats Horror Show _ ay para sa mga taong takot manood ng horror movies. Wendy, a self-proclaimed horror movie junkie, curated a horror movie checklist for Irene, na super matatakutin sa horror movies. Each week, kailangang manood ni Irene ng isang horror movie under these conditions: she must be alone, dapat gabi niya papanoorin ang pelikula...at lights out. Gusto nilang malaman kung mao-overcome kahit paano ni Irene ang takot niya sa horror after ng show na ito. The podcast was slated for only five episodes, but due to the sudden popularity, may hunch si Junmyeon na magkakaroon ng Season 2 ito.

_ The Exorcist _ ang unang pelikulang pinanood ni Irene para sa show. Bakas sa boses ni Irene na natakos siya sa pelikula pero hindi ito naka-apekto sa pagbibigay niya ng magandang analysis at review. She has this way with her words that Junmyeon couldn’t explain. Tungkol sa exorcism ang pinag-uusapan nila ni Wendy pero imbis na matakot o kabahan man lang, parang mas naging relaxed pa nga siya habang nakikinig. 

Tinapos ni Junmyeon ang dalawang episode that night, tawang-tawa sa reactions ng dalawang hosts, and maybe, mas nagka-crush siya sa paboritong podcast host.

***

Since then, inabangan na ni Junmyeon ang bagong episodes ng  _ The Scaredy Cats Horror Show _ every Thursday. Ito ang pinapakinggan niya habang kumakain ng dinner hanggang sa makatulog siya. Sa sobrang tuwa niya sa podcast, ni-rewatch niya ang mga pelikulang pinanood din ni Irene at, ewan ba niya kung dala lang ito ng “crush” niya sa podcast host o ano, parang sumasang-ayon siya sa ibang points na nabanggit ni Irene sa podcast.

For the fourth episode, ang mga pelikula ni Ari Aster na  _ Hereditary  _ at  _ Midsommar _ ang topic nina Irene at Wendy. Those were some of Junmyeon’s favorite horror movies to date kaya tutok na tutok siya sa episode na ‘to. Excited siyang marinig sa reactions at analysis ni Irene sa mga nasabing pelikula, lalo na’t more on psychological ang atake nito. He connected his phone to his trusty Marshall speakers, ni-ready ang fastfood takeout dinner, at humilata sa kanyang sofa bago i-play ang episode.

“Oh, nakalimutan ko palang ikwento,” natatawang sabi ni Irene after ipaliwanag ni Wendy ang favorite scene niya sa  _ Hereditary _ . “So I was watching these films alone in my apartment at night, right? Apparently, ang lakas pala ng sigaw ko, as in dinig sa buong apartment complex!”

“Eh? Di nga?” sabi ni Wendy.

“Oo! The first time I watched  _ The Exorcist _ , kinatok ako ng kapitbahay ko, akala raw niya pinasok na ng magnanakaw ang apartment ko or something! My goodness, nakakahiya talaga. It happened a few times after that pa so mas nakakahiya.”

Si Wendy naman ang natawa sa kaibigan. “Oh god, girl. Nakakahiya ka!”

“Nagsorry naman na ako sa kanya. Mukhang okay na kami ngayon, kumakatok lang siya sa pinto ko pag naiingayan na siya sa ‘kin.”

“Hayaan mo after this podcast hindi ka na titili sa horror movies.”

“Sana nga!”

Si Junmyeon naman, natigilan sa pagkain. He must’ve heard things wrong. There’s no way na  _ siya _ ang pinag-uusapan nina Irene at Wendy sa podcast na ‘to. At lalo na ang kapitbahay niya at si Irene, ang paborito niyang podcast host...ay iisa. Ayaw i-process ng utak niya ang mga impormasyong ito kasi una sa lahat, napaka-imposible!? Of all people, of all places, si Junmyeon at dito pa talaga?

But at the same time, everything made sense. Saktong-sakto ang schedule ng pag-iingay ng kapitbahay niya at sa schedule na nabanggit ni Irene sa show. And the films they’ve mentioned! How come it took him so long to realize this!?

That night, hindi natapos ni Junmyeon ang Episode 4 ng  _ The Scaredy Cats Horror Show _ sa sobrang gulat niya.

***

Buong linggong inisip ni Junmyeon ang gagawin niya in case magkasalubong sila ni Irene sa hallway o sa labas ng apartment complex. Hirap pa rin siyang tanggapin na iisang tao lang ang paboritong podcast host at ang nakakainis niyang kapitbahay. It was so surreal. Small world kung small world talaga.

But alas, he couldn’t hide from his neighbor for so long. 

On the night of the last  _ The Scaredy Cats Horror Show _ episode, nagkasabay sila ni Irene sa hagdanan paakyat ng floor nila.

Si Irene ang bumati sa kanya, with that small, cute smile na unti-unting nagiging appealing kay Junmyeon. Siya naman, ayaw pahalata na alam niya ang podcast identity ni Irene kaya tumango na lang siya.

“So...you’re tuning in later, right?” casual na tanong ni Irene nang makarating sila sa floor nila.

Junmyeon tripped over nothing and whipped his head at Irene’s direction. She smiled at him, kinda teasing, and chuckled. “Okay ka lang?”

“H-how did you know?” lang ang nasabi niya. Tuluyan nang nag-short circuit ang utak niya.

“Uhh rinig na rinig ko sa apartment ko pag nakikinig ka,” she sheepishly replied. “Ganda siguro ng gamit mong speakers, linaw eh.”

_ This can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be rea— _

“So ano nga, makikinig ka ba?  _ Get Out _ ni Jordan Peele ang topic namin mamaya. Baka interested ka—”

“Yeah, I’ll tune in later,” mabilis niyang sagot. He mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid in front of his favorite podcast host. Nakakahiya. “Sorry, I’m...starstrucked.”

“What?”

“Uhmm...avid listener din ako ng  _ Gabi ng Lagim _ ,” sabi niya sabay kamot ng batok niya sa hiya.

“Oh.” Irene blushed and looked away. “T-thanks. First time kong makakilala ng nakikinig sa podcast ko in real life. Thank you. Ulit.”

Now it was  _ his _ turn to blush. She’s so pretty upclose. “Wala ‘yun. Promise, makikinig ako mamaya. Favorite ko ‘yang  _ Get Out _ . Excited akong malaman ang thoughts mo sa pelikula.”

“Wala ka namang narinig na sumigaw nang malakas last week so…I guess okay ang review ko?” Irene laughed. “Sige, thanks ulit ha. Sana ma-enjoy mo ang episode mamaya. Let me know what you think! Uhh, what’s your na—”

“Junmyeon. Sure akong mag-eenjoy ako mamaya.” They exchanged smiles before going inside their respective apartments.

He couldn’t wait to share his thoughts about the episode later.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Scaredy Cats Horror Show_ is a real podcast! Check them out on Spotify if you are interested ;)
> 
> Dumadaldal din ako sa [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/myeonofilm)  
>  at pwede rin kayong magsubmit ng prompts sa [**Curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/myeonkais)  
> .
> 
> Maraming salamat :-)


	4. chanbaek — deleted scene #1: para sa ‘yo (ang mga salita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malapit na niyang matapos ang isinusulat na chapter nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol.
> 
> “Wait, Ginoogle mo ako?”
> 
> Baekhyun looked up from his notebook, confused. “Huh?”
> 
> “Uhhh...ito?” Tinapat sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang iPad at nakabukas ito sa Palanca Awards Page.
> 
> Oh. Right, that. He totally forgot na stinalk niya ang bagong editor right after ng meeting nila with the bosses few months ago.
> 
> — para sa ‘yo (ang mga salita) deleted scene #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sharing this deleted scene from my BY Paraluman Fest 2021 entry, [**para sa ‘yo (ang mga salita)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878361)  
>  :)
> 
> dinelete ko ito the last minute kasi feeling ko hindi siya fit sa structure haha. (skl, i write my stories per parts, at kino-compile ko lang sila pag naabot ko na ang desired word count ko lmao) sayang naman kung hindi ko siya isi-share kasi this scene gives a little background on chanyeol’s character :)

“Alam mo, matagal na akong curious dito.”

Tumigil sa pagsusulat si Baekhyun at lumingon kay Chanyeol na kaharap niya. Mag-iisang oras na silang walang imikan sa cafe on a Saturday afternoon; busy si Baekhyun sa pagtapos ng Chapter 16 habang ini-edit na ni Chanyeol ang mga pinasa niyang chapters 10-14.

“Ano ‘yon?”

“Ano bang itsura ng search history ng crime thriller writers na gaya mo?” tanong ng editor. Itinabi muna nito ang hawak na Moleskine notebook at tinitigan nang maigi si Baekhyun, ngiting-ngiti pa. “Gusto ko lang malaman kung gaano ka-extensive ang research mo habang nagsusulat. I know I’ve said this a couple of times now pero ‘yung attention mo sa case details...iba talaga.”

Imbis tanggapin ang compliment ng editor, tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun. “Talaga?”

“Oo! Gaya sa _Fresh Bones_ —”

“Huh? Hindi kaya super detailed no—”

“‘Yung part na nakita nila sa loob ng tree trunk ng Balete tree ang bangkay? Saang banda ang hindi super detailed doon? Your description of that scene alone scared the shit out of me, Baek. Ang ganda at ang creepy ng imagery no’n! Paano mo siya ni-research?”

Now that got Baekhyun’s attention. He loved discussing Cold Case Files #3: Fresh Bones dahil ‘yon ang unang libro sa series na hinaluan niya ng supernatural elements. 

“Uhh ‘yung paglagay ng bangkay sa tree trunk ay inspired sa _Bella in the Wych Elm_ case sa UK. Then ‘yung tungkol sa sacrifice ritual elements naman, marami-raming foreign cases akong ni-research, mostly related sa Satanism. ‘Yon na siguro ang pinaka stressful na research na ginawa ko for Cold Case Files. Ilang araw din akong nanood ng Teletubbies panbanlaw sa mga nabasa ko.” He shivered at the thought. Hindi na dapat malaman ni Chanyeol na isang linggo siyang binangungot habang sinusulat niya ang Book 3.

Maling napatingin siya kay Chanyeol after niyang i-share ‘yon kasi ayan na naman ang manghang-mangha look sa mukha nito. Napapadalas na ang pag-init ng mukha niya dahil sa mga tingin ni Chanyeol. Nakakainis.

“Wow, your imagination should scare the shit out of me but I really find it fascinating,” the editor said, smiling fondly.

“Ayan ka na naman. Ini-imply mo na naman na may chance na maging serial killer ako.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Masisisi mo ba ako?”

“I guess not. Pero ang bait ko kaya, as if kaya kong pumatay ng tao.”

“Sige nga, patingin ng search history mo.”

Next sa manghang-mangha look ni Chanyeol, isa pa itong nanghahamon with smirk look sa kinaiinisan ni Baekhyun. Parang tina-target ng smirk na ‘yon ang tuhod niya, kaya ang bilis bumigay. Bwisit.

“Ayoko nga.”

“Bakit, puro porn ‘yan ano?” Chanyeol’s smirk grew wider. Mas namula si Baekhyun sa implications ng ngiting ‘yon. “Dali na, I won’t judge. Gusto ko lang malaman kung paano ka magresearch, at sige na nga, your porn preferences na rin.”

“Ulol ka.”

“Come on, Baekhyun. Parang ano naman ‘to eh…”

Saglit pang nag-isip si Baekhyun bago niya iniabot kay Chanyeol ang iPad niya. “O manahimik ka na. At wala kang makikitang porn dyan.”

Chanyeol let out a small squeal at bakas sa mukha nito ang excitement. Gano’n ba ka-big deal sa lalaking ito ang search history niya? Ang...weird. At sige na nga, cute na rin kahit paano.

Pinabayaan na ni Baekhyun ang editor niya at nagpatuloy na ulit sa pagsusulat. He uses his iPad for work naman, so walang makikita si Chanyeol na incriminating searches dyan, especially porn. Sigurado siyang mabo-bore ang editor sa makikita nito sa Safari search history: court case files, medical journals, Reddit pages, true crime documentaries, notes on forensic anthropology, at kung anu-ano pang ikakakaba ng NBI at FBI kung sakaling tignan nila ang search history ni Baekhyun Byun.

Okay, maybe Chanyeol _has_ a point. Pang-serial killer nga ang search history niya. But it’s part of his job so...medyo excused na siguro siya, right?

Malapit na niyang matapos ang isinusulat na chapter nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol.

“Wait, Ginoogle mo ako?”

Baekhyun looked up from his notebook, confused. “Huh?”

“Uhhh...ito?” Tinapat sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang iPad at nakabukas ito sa Palanca Awards Page.

Oh. Right, _that_ . He totally forgot na stinalk niya ang bagong editor right after ng meeting nila with the bosses few months ago. He was angry-Googling, okay? Gusto lang niyang makilala at i-judge itong Chanyeol Park na biglang sumulpot sa buhay niya. Buong magdamag siyang naghanap ng kahit anong mas ikakainis pa niya sa editor kaso nganga siya. Malinis ang searches ng lalaking ‘to. Nauwi tuloy siya sa pagbabasa ng award-winning pieces nito sa Palanca Awards website. Wala lang, trip lang niyang mang-hate read ng Palanca entries nitong Chanyeol Park. Natuklasan niyang nanalo ang editor sa dalawang magkaibang categories: third prize para sa sanaysay na _Mga Payo ni Mama_ noong 2014, at second prize para sa maikling kwento na _Ang Huling Embalsamo_ noong 2016. Hindi siya impressed sa titles kaya mababa ang expectations niya bago basahin ang mga nasabing kwento.

‘Yun lang, hindi siya handa sa nabasa niya.

It turned out na natural storyteller ang nakakainis at napakalanding Chanyeol Park na ‘to. Natural in a sense na parang hindi mo nababasa ang mga salitang nakasulat, na naririnig mo siyang nagkukwento...basta, ang distinct ng boses ng mga salita ni Chanyeol na minsan mahihiya ka pa. Parang binubulong niya sa ‘yo ang mga sikretong sa ‘yo lang niya ipagkakatiwala. Gano’n ka-personal ang mga kwento ni Chanyeol. It’s kinda intimate for Baekhyun’s taste. And he liked it so much.

(At walang makakaalam na iniyakan ni Baekhyun Byun ang _Mga Payo ni Mama_ kasi tagos na tagos sa buto niya ang sanaysay na ‘yon.) 

“So, yeah, you Googled me.” Chanyeol cleared his throat; there was a little color on his cheeks, which—okay, nakakahiya nga naman makita ‘yon sa search history ng iba. But Baekhyun sort of assumed he’d be okay with it, given na makapal naman ang mukha nito. So...ba’t nahihiya si Chanyeol ngayon? Ang out of character naman ata.

“Of course I did,” he replied matter-of-factly, then shrugged. “Gusto ko lang makilala kung mapagkakatiwalaan ba ang bagong editor ko, ano. It’s my life’s work at stake here, you can’t blame me for being cautious. No offense.”

“Binasa mo Palanca entries ko?” Chanyeol asked, careful. “Sa site, I mean? I’m not sure kung inupload nila ‘yon, though.”

It hit Baekhyun suddenly: kabado si Chanyeol. He grinned at the thought.

“Oo naman. I got curious. Impressed na impressed sa ‘yo sina Changmin so I had to check kung totoo nga ang balita.”

“So...what do you think?” Chanyeol asked, but his voice sounded a little off to Baekhyun’s ears. Doon lang nag-sink in kay Baekhyun na totoong kabado nga si Chanyeol.

“Of what?”

“My...stories. What do you think? Did you like them?” he asked again, voice more tentative this time, and Baekhyun’s heart flipped over. First time niyang makita na ganito si Chanyeol, kabado at nahihiya kay Baekhyun pa talaga of all people. He sensed a tinge of desperation in his editor’s voice, a very familiar feeling for Baekhyun because he’s been there, too. Ganito rin siya kay Junmyeon kapag nagpapabasa siya ng mga kwento, nagtatanong kung okay ba, maganda ba...kahit na hindi ‘yon ang gusto niyang itanong.

Just like him, Chanyeol wanted to know if his words mattered to someone. Just like him, Chanyeol bared his soul through his stories and he wanted to know if someone saw right through him.

“I loved them. They’re wonderful, Chanyeol,” he said, because there’s no point in lying now. Marami pa siyang gustong sabihin, lalo na sa _Mga Payo ni Mama_ , pero takot siyang maiyak sa harap ng editor niya at baka magamit pa itong pang-blackmail sa mga susunod na araw. Then, he added lightly, “You should write more stories. I...I really like your voice. You even made me cry.”

Siya naman ang kinabahan sa magiging reaction ng editor sa sinabi niya. Masyado bang OA? Kulang? Dapat bang in-elaborate pa niya? Wala talaga siyang kwenta minsan. “Uh Chanyeol, ano—” he looked at him and—

Chanyeol’s expression was nothing Baekhyun has ever seen for a second, awed and fond and far too much for him to handle, but then he got control of it and smirked instead. “Talaga? Walang halong biro ‘yan, Baekhyun?”

“Oo naman. Favorite ko ‘yung _Mga Payo_. It’s a shame it only got the third prize. Mas deserve mo ang first prize for that.”

Mas namula pa ang mga pisngi ni Chanyeol. “S-salamat. That’s too much coming from you—”

“Nah, deserve mo talaga. Kaya wala akong tiwala dyan sa Palanca na ‘yan. Minsan...alam mo na,” he trailed off. Walang espasyo ang negativity para sa moment na ‘to. They exchanged a look, smiling at each other like idiots. 

“So...I made you cry, huh?” Chanyeol said after they broke the stare off. Baekhyun could see the amusement in his eyes, and it did bad things to his heart rate. “Tingin nga ng iyak dyan.”

“Panira ka talaga ng moment!” Natatawa niyang sabi bago kunin ulit ang notebook na sinusulatan kanina. “Akin na nga ‘yang iPad ko, baka mabagsak mo pa dyan. Kulit kulit mo.”

“Yoko nga. Kakalkalin ko pa search history mo. Baka stinalk mo pa ako sa ibang site, mahirap na.”

Ah loko, wala siyang mahahanap sa iPad. Kung sa cellphone pa ni Baekhyun…baka...baka may mahanap nga siya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumadaldal din ako sa twitter: @myeonofilm


	5. unfinished kaisoo christmas crack fic (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaisoo college au kung saan nabunot ni Kyungsoo ang blockmate/longtime crush niyang si Jongin sa kanilang block christmas party exchange gift.
> 
> okay lang naman sa kanya...kaso hindi siya prepared sa wishlist ng jongin kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: college au, crack fic, chat fic  
> rating: T
> 
> so...since 2019 ko pa sinusulat ang fic na 'to kaso hindi ko talaga siya matapos. dalawang pasko na ang dumaan pero hanggang dito lang talaga ang kinaya ng braincells ko lmao. i really like the things i've written so isi-share ko na rin dito :)
> 
> galing ang fic na 'to sa convo naming magkakaibigan noong dec 2019. maraming salamat sa officemate ng kaibigan ko dahil doon ko napulot ang prompt na 'to wahaha
> 
> BS Nutrition students ang kaisoo rito kasi...wala lang. hindi pa ako nakakapagsulat ng college fic na galing sa college na pinagmulan ko hahaha
> 
> let me know if i should continue this!!!! thank u!!!

Napa-double take pa si Kyungsoo sa kapirasong papel na hawak niya at paulit-ulit na binasa ang nakasulat. Hindi naman sobrang panget ng handwriting pero for some reason, ayaw i-register ng utak niya ang kumpol ng mga salita. He even had to stop walking and sit down on the nearest flat surface he could find at nakailang punas pa ng salamin kasi, shet, totoo ba talaga 'tong binabasa niya? 

Tuluyan na niyang nakalimutan ang pasang-awang second long exam sa HNF 151  _ at _ ang susunod niyang klase in 30 minutes sa sobrang pagka-windang.

Nang medyo maka-recover na, kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bag at dali-daling binuksan ang Messenger app. Saktong online ang dalawang kaibigan niya na kasalukuyang nagtatalo na naman. 

baek: tapos si chanyeol naman ayaw ako turuan

baek: what if i fail the exam? ayoko na magremovals jusko gusto ko naman magkaron ng stress-free na christmas break :<

soo: guys help

dae: tigilan mo kasi panlalandi sa tutor mo

dae: focus kasi baek mukha ka kasing abs dyan eh

dae: yes soo? okay ka lang? 

soo: paano pa ako buhay

soo: nagshort circuit ata utak ko

baek: lol y

baek: @dae excuse me di ko kasalanan na hot ang tutor ko. sad lang na di niya ako type

soo: baek mamaya ka muna emergency

baek: epal naman e may chanyeol crisis ako rito hmp

baek: o ano yon

soo: nagbunutan na kami for the block xmas party

soo: guess who i got

dae: akala ko pa naman sos ito

baek: pagod na yung nagiisang brain cell ko to guess haha da hu yan

soo: hay wala talaga kayong kwenta minsan

dae: aray ah but true

dae: o sino na yan?

soo: i got jongin

baek: hahaha oh my god gumana na rin ang black magic mo hahahaha after three years nakuha mo na siya!!! 

dae: congrats veh!!

dae: so i take na di mo alam ang ireregalo sa mahal mo? 

baek: yak mahal agad hahaha sksksks

baek: three years in the making yan so alam ko na pinakamagandang gift

baek: ibalot mo sarili mo soo hahaha

soo: namo

soo: meron siyang specific na gusto shookt ako

dae: ano??

baek: ikaw ba ang gusto niya lol

soo: tangena teka lang send ko

Mabilis na kinunan ni Kyungsoo ng picture ang maliit na papel at sinend din sa chat. 

baek: potangenaaaaaa hahahahaha

dae: nanlaki mata ko hahahahahaaha

dae: gago kyungsoo di ko kinaya

soo: ang awkward kaya!!! 

baek: if u can see me right now hahahahaha

baek: tangina sOO PALAGAN MO NA

soo: AYOKO

soo: makikipagpalit ako kay sehun mamaya!! 

baek: WAG ANO KA BA

dae: NO STOP WAG KANG KIKILOS NANG MASAMA

baek: NAKAKALOKA ANG JONGIN KIM ANG LALA NG IMPLICATIONS NG WISHLIST NIYA

dae: alam mo soo kung di ko lang kilala si jongin i'll assume na sinasadya niya yan at nilalandi ka niya

dae: pero kilala ko siya so...WAG KA NA UMASA HAHAHA

soo: tangina mu :(

soo: grabe plano ko lang bigyan siya ng unan from miniso tapos may paganyan pa :(

baek: di ako makamove on amputa

baek: sinong matinong tao ang magrerequest ng brief na size L sa exchange gift sksksksks

baek: ANG AWKWARD HAHAHA

dae: di man lang nagrequest ng boxers na lang hahaha brip agad potah

dae: at yung size HMMMMM…. 

baek: cure use ako tho

baek: malaki ba ang tite or malaki lang siya as a person

baek: i mean i know matangkad siya but…. 

dae: @baek pagod na nga nagiisang braincell mo hahaha anuraw

baek: chanyeol's def bigger than him physically pero if daksically ang usapan…. HMMMM

soo: baek tulog na magreremove ka pa

baek: bad ka ha bawiin mo yan

dae: daksically amputa haha

dae: i have high expectations @soo galingan mo sa pagpili ng brip

dae: wag ka bibili ng brip sa miniso baka di magkasya

soo: 300php lang exchange gift namin yoko gumastos. baka masayang lang

baek: di yan masasayang kung ikaw din magtatanggal after ng christmas party (￢‿￢ )

soo: siraulo

dae: okay na siguro sa bench ka bumili soo pero pls gawin mo namang 500 hahaha. tagal mo ring inasam yan lmao

baek: basta soo if you need help sa pagbili ng gift i can help you

dae: ay kala niya talaga tite expert na siya ih

dae: kaya ka bumabagsak yan lagi ang sinisession niyo ni chanyeol

baek: excuse me?? si soo ang pinag-uusapan dito bakit napunta na naman kay yeol? you jd ha i'm watching you!!! 

soo: hay wala na naman akong napala sa inyong dalawa

**

Buong linggo dala-dala ni Kyungsoo ang pagkawindang niya sa wishlist ni Jongin. Masisisi niyo ba siya? Just imagine, tatlong taon na siyang may hidden desire sa blockmate niyang si Jongin Kim, tapos ganoong pasabog pa ang mapapala niya?! Parang gusto na niyang bawiin ang hiling niya sa mga nagdaang simbang gabi na sana kayanin niyang kausapin nang matino si Jongin. Ganti siguro sa kanya yan ni Lord dahil imbis sa makabuluhang bagay, like maka-graduate on time or good health for his family, sa panlalandi niya nilaan ang simbang gabi wishes niya. 

Kaso mahina talaga siya pagdating kay Jongin, eh. 

Nahulog siya kay Jongin noong una niyang nakita ang lalaki sa pila ng block nila bago mag-freshmen convocation. Hulog, not in the sense na nahulog ang damdamin niya, ala-love at first sight, ha. Literal na nahulog siya sa paanan ni Jongin that time dahil nahimatay siya sa sobrang init at sikip sa gym na pinagdarausan ng convocation. Parang sira kasi ang university management, pinagamit agad ang bagong gawang gym kahit na puro alikabok pa ang sahig nito, and that triggered Kyungsoo's allergies. Kasalanan din niya na hindi siya kumain ng breakfast that morning at puyat pa sa kaka-marathon ng kdrama sa dorm, kaya ayun, nanlata siya sa pila. 

Buti na lang at maagap si Jongin at tinulungan siya. The memory was a bit hazy for him, pero sabi ng blockmates nila, hindi nagdalawang isip si Jongin na buhatin siya palabas ng gym para dalhin sa emergency booth sa labas. True enough, si Jongin ang unang nakita niya nang magkamalay siya. (Well, techincally, 'yong attending nurse ang una niyang nakita, pero please allow a little history revisionism here for his crush's sake). 

It wasn't that hard to fall in love with Jongin Kim. Everybody loves the Campus Golden Boy (he earned that nickname from that infamous Elbi Files confession for Jongin na sobrang tl;dr). Proven and tested yan ni Kyungsoo at ng ilang babae at lalaki na nagkakandarapa na mapansin ng lalaki. Ay, hindi nga pala included si Kyungsoo doon dahil after thanking Jongin for saving him, medyo iniwasan niya ang blockmate. 

Here's the thing with Kyungsoo Do: iniiwasan niya ang isang tao kapag nagkakagusto siya rito. He's  _ that _ awkward. Ayaw niya nang napapahiya siya sa harap ng mga crush niya kaya mas mabuti pang sungitan na lang niya ito. 

Ganoon ang ginawa niya kay Jongin. Every time na magkikita sila sa block ganaps at classes, he makes sure na may distansya silang dalawa at sinusungitan niya si Jongin kapag medyo friendly na ito for his taste. He ignored every smile and wave Jongin sent his way kapag nagkakasalubong sila sa daan. Pati sa Messenger, ang titipid ng replies niya kapag nagtatanong si Jongin ng long quiz schedules at kung anu-ano pa. Minsan nga sinasaway siya ng blockmates niya na bawasan ang pagiging masungit sa lalaki. Binawasan naman niya, kaso tila naka-program na sa kanya ang magsungit kapag kinikilig siya kay Jongin. 

Kyungsoo's so rude to Jongin yet he never heard a single complaint from the guy. For three years hindi nagbago ang pakitungo sa kanya ni Jongin Kim, ngumingiti at pinapansin pa rin siya nito. Mas mabait nga ito sa kanya lately sa major subjects na magkaklase sila: nagpapahiram ng notes at nagpapaalala ng quizzes. Napaka-bait, napaka-jowa material. At oo, napaka-sarap din.

Paanong hindi mahuhulog ang mortal na si Kyungsoo Do sa kanya?

Tama nga siguro si Baekhyun, ito na siguro ang chance niya to redeem himself. It's not like aamin siya sa feelings niy for his blockmate. Nuh uh, not in this lifetime! Gusto lang niyang bumawi sa lahat ng kakupalan na pinadanas niya kay Jongin for three years. At...sige na nga, may kaunting landi factor na rin. Hanggang dyan lang ha! Hindi keri ng puso niya na ang something  _ more _ . For now.

Pero bago muna ‘yan….paano siya bibili ng gustong briefs ni Jongin Kim!?

***

Tatlong araw na lang bago ang block Christmas party nina Kyungsoo pero wala pa rin siyang nabibiling regalo para sa “baby” niyang si Jongin. Frustrated na ang dalawang kaibigan niya sa kaka-rant niya sa group chat at in person about sa ibibigay niya sa crush niya kaya kinaladkad siya ni Jongdae papunta ng SM after class.

"Naku Dae hindi na nga ako aattend do'n," pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo na nakasunod sa yamot na Jongdae Kim. Weekday ngayon, at hapon pa, pero nag-uumapaw ang mga tao sa department store. "Sabihin ko na lang na uuwi ako sa 'min."

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jongdae. "Grabe, Kyungsoo. Ikaw lang ang kilala kong ayaw mabunot ang crush niya sa exchange gift! Tadhana na nga ang gumagawa ng paraan para sa inyong dalawa!”

“Ang panget naman kasi pakinggan, Dae. What if may magtanong ha, if ever mang maging kami ha??  _ O, how did the two of you meet? _ Alangan sabihin ko na  _ ay binilhan ko siya ng large briefs sa exchange gift! _ Ang awkward!”

Isang kataku-takot na irap lang ang sagot ni Jongdae sa litanya niya.

Since limited lang ang budget ni Kyungsoo, sa Bench Body siya dinala ni Jongdae. Three years na silang magkaibigan pero revelation kay Kyungsoo ang expertise ng Jongdae Kim sa mens underwear. Shookt was an understatement. Ni hindi niya maintindihan ang kalahati sa mga pinagsasabi ng kaibigan.

“O eto, feeling ko bagay sa kanya yan,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay abot ng isang pack ng black briefs kay Kyungsoo. Agad niyang initsa pabalik sa display cabinet ang nasabing pack, as if may nagsuot na nito. Ew. “Ang daming choices kaya! Ano ba gusto mo, Soo?” Napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo nang magkukuha si Jongdae ng iba’t ibang klaseng brief sa display. “Meron silang classic brief or hipster brief. Shet wait lang, feeling ko mas bagay kay Jongin ‘tong tanga brief--”   
  


“Dae tama na! Ayoko na t-shirt or boxers na lang ibibigay ko kay Jongin!”

“Nako, parang tanga! Hoy tumingin ka nga rito! Parang hindi ka nagsusuot nito, eh!”

"Di ba nasa Streetjazz pa rin siya? Pwede mo siyang bigyan na lang ng jockstrap—" 

"Oh my god Jongdae Kim please tama na!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumadaldal din ako sa Twitter [**@myeonofilm**](https://twitter.com/myeonofilm) at pwede rin kayong magsubmit ng prompts sa [**Curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/myeonkais).
> 
> Maraming salamat :-)


	6. sesoo — tourist au (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment na nakita ni Kyungsoo sa harapan niya ang matangkad na lalaking may bitbit ng Nikon FM2 Camera, may kung ano sa loob niya ang gustong kumaripas ng takbo palayo at sumigaw ng “Help! Help!” sa gitna ng mataong pedestrian lane ng Causeway Bay.
> 
> So hindi pala siya nagha-hallucinate for the past two days.
> 
> Confirmed, the guy was actually following him.
> 
> (Curiouscat prompt fill for: **sesoo x tourist!kyungsoo tapos ilang beses niyang nakikita si sehun sa mga itinerary niya**.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: first meetings, meet cute, film students!sesoo,  
> rating: T
> 
> first time kong magsulat ng fic for sehun x kyungsoo! thank you sa curiouscat anon na nagprompt nito, sobrang na-challenge ako haha!
> 
> this is another self-indulgent fic dahil puro Wong Kar Wai film references ang laman ng fic na 'to. nevertheless, sana magustuhan niyo! :)

The moment na nakita ni Kyungsoo sa harapan niya ang matangkad na lalaking may bitbit ng Nikon FM2 Camera, may kung ano sa loob niya ang gustong kumaripas ng takbo palayo at sumigaw ng “Help! Help!” sa gitna ng mataong pedestrian lane ng Causeway Bay.

So hindi pala siya nagha-hallucinate for the past two days.

Confirmed, the guy was actually following  _ him _ .

Tatlong araw na siyang napa-praning, okay? Noong una akala niya coincidence lang na nagkatabi sila sa harap ng Bruce Lee statue sa Garden of Stars at nagkasabay sa pagkuha ng pictures ng star ni Wong Kar Wai sa kalapit na Avenue of Stars. May iba pa namang turista sa area pero standout ang lalaking ito kay Kyungsoo. 

Oo, cute siya. Matangkad. Bagay na bagay sa lalaki ang mahabang buhok, o nadaan lang sa magandang olive green knitted beanie na suot nito. An eye candy in a very hipster way. Malayo sa usual type ni Kyungsoo pero sige na, pwede na rin. Sorry kay kuya pero ang film camera niya ang sadyang bet ni Kyungsoo. Dream film camera niya ‘yon at first time niyang makakita ito nang malapitan. Nakaw atensyon pa ang hot pink na camera strap nito. Ganda.

He’d really thought he would see the guy  _ once.  _ Napaka-imposible naman na magkasalubong sila ng lalaki rito sa napaka-busy at mataong Hong Kong. That, and well-curated at very specific ang itinerary ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang Hong Kong trip ngayon. Ibang-iba ito sa usual Hong Kong tourist itineraries na makikita sa internet at sa Klook. Matapos ang halos dalawang taon ng pagpa-plano; mula sa madugong pagre-research sa travel at film blogs, pagrewatch ng mga pelikula, at hanggang sa pag-mapa ng geotags sa Instagram posts, nabuo niya ang isang extensive  _ Wong Kar Wai _ film locations itinerary.

Dream come true para sa isang fresh film school graduate na gaya ni Kyungsoo Do ang experience na ito. Ang mga pelikula ni Wong Kar Wai ang nagsilbing inspirasyon niya sa pagkuha ng Film noong college, at eto siya, kaga-graduate lang two weeks ago, with Latin honors  _ at _ Best Thesis Film pa. Isang pilgrimage sa kanya ang Hong Kong trip na ‘to kaya sinigurado niyang perfect ang plano niya. 

He couldn’t wait to write a long ass blogpost about his trip pagkauwi niya. Sure si Kyungsoo na siya ang kauna-unahang magpo-post ng updated WKW location hunt blog at nai-imagine na niya ang reaksyon ng film twt mutuals niya sa trip na ito. Mamamatay sila sa inggit. (char not  _ char. _ )

Pero ayun nga, napalitan ng takot ang excitement ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya ulit ang misteryosong lalaki sa film locations na nasa itinerary niya. The very next day after ng unang pagkikita nila sa Avenue of Stars, nagkasabay sila sa pila sa Mcdonald’s branch na na-feature sa pelikulang  _ Fallen Angels _ . Parehas pa silang nagpakuha ng picture sa tapat ng entrance ng Mcdonald’s, as if re-enacting that one iconic scene from the movie. Of course, pinauna ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa photo op, at hinintay niyang makaalis ang lalaki bago siya nagpa-picture.

Sa sumunod na araw naman, naabutan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa tapat ng Chungking Mansions, busy sa pagkuha ng pictures gamit ang kanyang (mamahaling) film camera. Pinagpaliban tuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pagpasok sa building sa takot na ma-corner siya ng lalaki sa loob. That was probably the saddest day in his stay here in Hong Kong.  _ Chungking Express _ kasi ang paboritong WKW film niya at sa Chungking Mansions kinunan ang ilang importanteng eksena ng pelikula. Ilang taon din niyang pinantasya na makita ang loob ng nasabing building at gusto niyang i-relive ang pelikula...kaso wala, sinira ng lalaking ito ang pangarap ni Kyungsoo.

At ngayon, talagang sinundan pa siya ng epal na ‘to rito sa Causeway Bay, sa film location na pinaka inaabangan ni Kyungsoo. There’s no way na magkakasabay sila ng lalaking ito sa pagpunta sa Goldfinch Restaurant, isa sa sikat na locations ng pelikulang  _ In the Mood for Love _ .

Napalitan ng inis ang takot sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Bakit nga ba siya matatakot sa lalaking ‘to? Hindi na siya si Kyungsoo Do na pushover, na madaling tumiklop sa ibang tao. Matapang na siya ngayon, may boses, at kayang ipagtanggol ang sarili kahit kanino. He wouldn’t let a stranger ruin his dream vacation. Kyungsoo finally decided to confront the guy if ever na makita niya ito sa Goldfinch Restaurant. Madadaan naman siguro ‘to sa maayos na usapan, ‘di ba?

Sana.

With a deep sigh, binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang Google Maps sa phone niya at sinearch ang daan papunta sa nasabing restaurant. Sinadya niyang tahakin ang long cut in the hopes na maiwasan niya ang stalker niya. Good thing it worked. The creepy guy was nowhere to be found. Napawi kahit paano ang kaba sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Sa wakas, wala siyang aawayin ngayong ara–

Or not.

Ang side profile ng stalker ang unang natanaw ni Kyungsoo pagkaliko niya sa kantong malapit sa restaurant. Sa kaba niya, dali-dali siyang nagtago sa pinakamalapit na bagay na nakita niya: sa likod ng isang malaking cafe menu. Mula doon ay sinilip niya ang stalker niya. The guy just stood in front of the restaurant, clutching the film camera against his chest. Kyungsoo frowned at the sad look on the guy’s face; mukhang iiyak na ito any minute now.

“Ano bang tinititigan no’n ha?” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang kung anumang tinititigan ng lalaki at–

Oh no. This couldn’t be.

It took several blinks before Kyungsoo processed what he just saw.

Wala na ang signage ng Goldfinch Restaurant sa puting dingding ng building.

Kyungsoo ran towards the restaurant, forgetting the fact that his (supposed) stalker was also there. Nanlamig ang buong katawan niya sa lungkot at pagkabigla nang nasa harap na niya ang pader na noo’y may nakasulat na  _ Goldfinch Restaurant Ltd.  _ Tila binakbak ang signage mula sa pader, at natira na lang ang outline ng mga letra. He then turned to the restaurant’s main entrance at napansin niyang wala na ang chalkboard menu na laging naka-display sa mga nakita niyang pictures online. Bukas din ang pinto ng restaurant, at nang silipin niya ang loob, patay ang mga ilaw at puno ng kalat ang sahig. Nakatiklop na rin ang ilang mesa at patong-patong na ang mga upuan. Tila suntok sa sikmura ni Kyungsoo ang makita sa malubhang estado ang isa sa pinakamahalagang film locations na gusto niyang bisitahin bago siya mamatay.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo whispered to himself, tears welling up. “Anong nangyari rito?!”

“Ang mahal na raw ng renta nila sa pwesto kaya maghahanap sila ng bago,” he heard someone say beside him. “They closed three days ago. Sayang hindi natin naabutan.”

Turning his head to the right a little, Kyungsoo stared at his stalker. He was taller upclose, and quite gorgeous, too. Na-alarma siya sa concerned look nito. “Uhh...thanks,” na lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. “Three days ago lang talaga? Ba’t walang announcement online? I swear may kumain pa dyan last week! I checked their Instagram geotag!”

The stalker chuckled and ran his free hand through his long hair. “Ako rin. Nagtipid pa ako ng pera para makakain nung In the Mood for Love set meal tapos sarado na pala. Badtrip.”

“Same,” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ako kumain ng breakfast kanina. Hay, sayang ang buffet breakfast sa hostel kanina.” He sighed, running his hands over his belly as he took a peek at the stalker, only to find him staring at him. Quickly, Kyungsoo looked away, focusing on the letter-sized patches on the wall. 

“Uhh bakit?” he asked in a steady voice. Bumalik na ulit ang kaba niya sa lalaking ‘to. Shit. “Anong meron?”

“Nasa Garden of Stars ka ba two days ago?” the guy asked in return, eyes widening in recognition. “I swear I saw you there, sa Bruce Lee statue? Correct me if I’m wrong, though.”

His mouth dropped open. Is this guy fucking with him? Ito ba ang modus niya, magpapanggap na nagkasalubong somewhere as if hindi siya sinusundan nito for two days? Aba, ibang klase rin ah! Kinapalan na ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya, nandito na lang din silang dalawa eh.

“Excuse me? Di ba sinusundan mo ako?”

“Huh? Hindi ah!” The guy’s eyes were wide, and Kyungsoo felt absolutely confused with his reaction. “Paano kita susundan e hindi naman kita kilala?!”

“Aba hindi rin kita kilala! Tatlong araw na kitang nakikita sa locations na pinupuntahan ko, okay? It’s either coincidence lang ang lahat ng ito o sinusundan mo talaga ako. I’d say the latter.”

“Teka lang ha, ang bigat ng binibintang mo sa ‘kin. Just to be clear: namumukhaan kita dahil nga nagkasabay tayo kay Bruce Lee. That’s it. Hindi kita kilala, at lalo na wala akong interes na i-stalk ka. Tanong mo pa sa mga kabarkada ko!” He looked angry, emotion clearly in his eyes, at doon lang nagclick kay Kyungsoo na hindi umaarte ang lalaking ‘to. 

Oh shit.

Kyungsoo felt redness crawl into his cheeks, heating them up with shame. “Oh shit,” he said louder this time. “I am so sorry! Medyo praning lang ako since ako lang mag-isa rito sa Hong Kong tapos ako lang din gumawa ng Wong Kar Wai itinerary ko and I sort of thought expected na wala akong katulad. I’m really really sorry hindi ko sina–”

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand now,” the guy said with a slight frown clasping Kyungsoo’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Doon lang na-realize ni Kyungsoo na nanginginig siya. “Sorry, natakot ata talaga kita. Hindi ko sinasadya, promise! Hindi rin ako stalker. Yari ako sa nanay ko kung nagkataon.”

Kyungsoo let out a shaky chuckle. “O-okay lang. Sorry ha, first solo trip ko kasi ‘to. Kabado lang talaga ako.”

“Wala ‘yun ano ka ba,” he said with a small smile as he removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “So...you’re a Wong Kar Wai fan, huh?”

“Uhh..yeah. A big fan. Ikaw ba?”

“Oo naman! Sa sobrang pagka-fan ko ginawa ko siyang topic ng thesis ko. Ayun, hindi ko pa rin tapos hanggang ngayon,” he said taking a step back, laughing at bit. “So gumawa ka ng sarili mong itinerary? Nice! Napuntahan mo na lahat ng existing film locations?”

Umiling siya. “Plano ko sanang pumunta ng Central mamayang hapon after ko kumain ng lunch dito kaso…” he trailed off with a shrug. “So mukhang mapapaaga ang punta ko doon ngayon.”

“Uhh...sorry kung medyo weird ‘to ha. You can say no, no hard feelings!” Muling na-alarma si Kyungsoo nang nagshift ang mood ng lalaki. Tila kinabahan ito. “A-attend kasi ng concert ang mga kasama ko so ako lang mag-isa the whole day. Pwed ba akong sumama ako sa ‘yo? Gusto ko rin makita ang original location ng  _ Midnight Express _ kahit 7-11 na siya ngayon. Kung okay lang naman sa ‘yo na may kasama ka. Pwede mo rin akong iwan kahit kailan mo gusto. No hard feelings, promise.”

He badly wanted to say  _ no _ for all the obvious reasons: the guy’s a total stranger na pinagkamalan pa niyang stalker, at malay ba niya kung nagsisinungaling lang ito o hindi? Nakakatakot magtiwala sa kung sinu-sino lalo na’t mag-isal lang siya ngayon.

But he missed talking to people without using Google Translate or speaking in broken English. Ngayon nga lang siya ulit nakapagsalita nang matagal sa tatlong araw niya rito sa Hong Kong. Tsaka mukhang okay naman ang lalaking ‘to. Isang maghapon lang naman, eh. He could leave him anytime, anywhere, kapag naging uncomfortable na siya.

So…

“Kyungsoo,” in-extend niya ang kamay sa lalaki for a handshake.

The guy stared at his hand, confused. “Ha?”

“My name’s Kyungsoo,” he said, smirking. “At kailangan kong malaman ang pangalan mo kung gusto mong sumama sa ‘kin.”

“Aw shit oo nga pala sorry! Sehun, ako si Sehun,” natatawa niyang sabi bago nakipagkamay kay Kyungsoo. “So okay lang sa ‘yo? Kahit akala mo sinusundan kita?”

“Oo nga. Nakakapagod kaya maglibot mag-isa. Ano, game?”

Sehun’s smile was soft and a little shy and  _ perfect _ . “Okay, let’s go,” he said, and Kyungsoo didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumadaldal din ako sa Twitter [**@myeonofilm**](https://twitter.com/myeonofilm) at pwede rin kayong magsubmit ng prompts sa [**Curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/myeonkais).
> 
> maraming salamat! :)


End file.
